


Temptation

by nanuk_dain



Series: The Sinking of the Laconia Slash Fanart [5]
Category: The Sinking of the Laconia (2011)
Genre: Fanart, Kissing, M/M, Manip, Photoshop, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6335482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hartenstein can't resist temptation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clonesgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clonesgirl/gifts).



[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/16335757/110745/110745_original.jpg)


End file.
